


Swan Song

by dannyvhs (PepsiRabbit)



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Body Horror, Implied Death, Not A Happy Ending, Trauma, Vent Piece, eldritch horror benrey, not beta'd we die like coomer clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiRabbit/pseuds/dannyvhs
Summary: Trauma is all Benrey knows and when the moment to escape it comes, he finds it can't be escaped. [Vent piece]
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, implied Frenrey
Kudos: 56





	Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> Vent piece to help me deal with my own trauma.  
> Stay strong and don't ever give up.

He had never been anything more than just a toy to them, a thing to poke and prod at. Every day was needles, experiments, more vitals taken, floating trapped in a tube unable to breathe. He wanted out, he wanted them all to die. Benrey’s rage grew higher and higher, almost ready to burst out the roof tops of this cursed place and bring down all those who were inside, but it remained inside him unable to escape the confines of this small room.

There had only been one good thing in the time of Benrey’s capture from Black Mesa and that was Dr. Gordon Freeman, the head of the research team who were studying Benery and his home planet. While the others looked for a way to take control, to find power in Benrey’s pain and make him into a weapon, Gordon only ever tried to be as humane as he could with what he knew was an alien from another realm. 

It had been his only solace in the time of agony, but every beautiful flower must die. Gordon disappeared, reassigned to another project, and no one would tell Benrey of him when he existed. Benrey could see the looks they shared when he asked, begging for them to bring Gordon back. He would try to break out of the tube, but every time horrible agony would fill him as drugs were forcibly pumped into him to make him sleep.

Benrey wanted Black Mesa to burn.

When the explosion happened, Benrey didn’t fucking hesitate. He began to morph to become as large as he could and he pressed against the glass of the container forcing himself to grow bigger and bigger. The glass began to crack and in a moment, the pressure finally released and he was free. Benrey was free of the containment, free of the restraints, of the forced agony and isolation.

But he never could truly be free.

When Benrey had taken the form of a guard to escape, he knew he had to find Gordon. He had to make sure he was safe and he had to know the truth about his disappearance. He found his sweet Gordon Freeman, but Gordon did not remember Benrey. His memory had been erased completely. Benrey tried desperately to follow him, to guide him, but Gordon only grew angrier and angrier, wishing for Benrey to leave him and the others alone for good. 

Black Mesa had taken everything from Benrey and the good that had been left behind in the destruction had been burned by the flames of Black Mesa’s evil. There was nothing good left for Benrey to cling onto. There was only hatred. There was only agony.

Only the blood that dripped from his hands. 

The smoke stung at Benrey’s eyes as the heavy cloud burned his lungs. Bodies littered the floor around him like paper. The one beautifully white lab coats that marked their importance now turned a dark red from their own sins. There was no remorse. Benrey felt no relief as he ripped a man's spine completely out from his body, tossing it away as he held the screaming man with his other two hands. He squeezed as tight as he could until he popped like a confetti popper. 

Arms with large clawed hands morphed out from his back like liquid to grab the two soldiers who attempted to grab him from behind. Benrey was almost the size of the hallway. He could hear the frantic screams of the military, trying to describe this unholy eldritch terror before them on their walkie talkies. They would feel the agony they subjected him to for years. 

The world changed so fast as Benrey moved. A hallway, a hanger, a sewer tunnel. Home. The water of Xen felt like heaven on Benrey’s still hurting scars and wounds. He tried to sink deep into the red liquid. He could hear the songs of skeletons that worshipped him as a god singing sweet lullabies. 

_ Your pain is over, my king. Rest, for you’ve surely earned it. _

Only, he couldn’t rest. He thought he had finally returned home and escaped his traumas, but they simply walked right up to his front door and kicked down the door. Black Mesa’s puppet, Benrey’s lost love, stood before him leading the charge for his defeat. Benrey could beg all he liked to keep not only Gordon safe, but himself safe, but his pleas fell deaf on the science team’s ears. Like their evil mother they only came for blood, to further damage a soul who had nothing left but melodies of the dead. 

“You forced me to be bad, so now I’m gonna be bad.”

It was the last moment of clarity Benrey had before he succumbed to the trauma. This moment in the cave would be his final swan song, before he was sung to his death by the skeletons around him. There would be no freedom from the agony of Black Mesa in this world. If they wanted to put him down so bad, then he would go out fighting. 

After all, Benrey was the villain of this story.

Wasn’t he?


End file.
